pufpediafandomcom-20200215-history
News
This page was created because some people cannot see the blog posts, all blog posts will be then transferred here. News for August 16th, 2015. Introduction Blog/Announcement for PUF. (Archived) Before I get started into the meat of this post, which is obviously the announcement for the PUF games, I want to introduce the purpose of this wiki: we're here to cover tons of information related to PUF, which is why we're the encyclopedia based around it, oh, yeah, this is the first blog, here's an introduction to the blog too: we're here to cover game announcements (since we have given Vortex 2.0 full permission to make this the official website for PUF) and wiki announcements (which we would have done anyway if Vortex didn't give us their message.) Alright, anyway, we have some BIG BIG NEWS!!!! Vortex and FQGC has officially announced on their websites that Project Ultimate Fusion, a Project Ultra Fusion re-release will be coming onto PCs with new content! However, it will be coming after the release of The Ultimate Attack 4, once the novel has been released, Vortex and FQGC will be adding new characters (possibility), skins, original monsters and arenas into the PC version. Along with these changes, they will be also creating an original Project Ultimate Fusion themed controller so it will be better for play. Campaign Modes (Archived) There's going to be three different campaign mode plots, they will all be availible in PUF. I'm quite suprised by the last one, while the first two make more sense. HERO MODE: Play as a hero and save the kidnapped heroes from the villains, and restore the planet to it's heroic state, as the villains have invaded it and turned it into a wasteland and made all heroes have to either give up or go to jail. This is the most popular mode and the one both Vortex and FQGC are using on their websites. The stages are edited to be destroyed, post apocalyptic and covered in villain propoganda, and each continent ends with a boss, which has been marked as a villain in one story or another, even if they have been heroes in other stories. This is the order: Australia has Plenta, East Asia has Rap God, West Asia has Mack for the first time, Europe has Genesect City, Africa has Rigby, South America has PewDeadKiller and North America has Mack again, this time stronger. VILLAIN MODE: Play as a villain and take over the TUA Universe planet. This mode functions more like a Godzilla game where you are much smaller then a monster then a normal PUF battle, as during the fight, you have to destroy buildings to secure the location, along with kill a hero. There are special standards, for example, for Tokyo you have to brainwash Godzilla into helping you, for Pewds Valley you need to steal a guitar and play a song, and in Goji's Room (the final stage) you have to take on all heroes at once and destroy the room down to the smallest piece. This mode is considered the "alternate" version of the Hero Mode, as it is more similar to Hero Mode then the next mode. ANTIBLOG MODE: This mode consists of you playing three characters at once: Plenta, Mack and Genesect City. The goal and plot of this is that you need to kill a select number of Totodiles in each stage, and then find your way to the exit before the timer runs out. The amount of Totodiles you must kill ranges from 5 on the first stage to 1000 on the last, and it seems to be the most fun mode, as this mode apparently has a vivid and crazy soundtrack consisting of songs made of beeps pitched to sound like a pop song, a mess of static noises, and Macklemore rapping over a creepy ambience, matching the insanity of the three characters you play as, and the Totodiles... there's about 200 different kinds, ranging from "Typicaldile" which is just a typical wild Totodile, to "Buddy" which is a grizzled pet Totodile, to "Biter" which is a Totodile that has super-sharp teeth, to even Gojidile and Justindile, who are over 10 times stronger then the strongest normal character in this mode!